The present invention relates to restraining apparatus, namely restraining apparatus used to secure any part of the body, such as the hands, wrists and legs of a person. More generally, the present invention relates to a device that releasably locks to an object for control thereof.
In the prior art, restraining apparatus, such as hand cuffs, are well known devices for securing the hands (or ankles, legs) of a person together. There is a well-known problem with conventional hand cuffs in that the person using them must use both hands to operate the cuffs. In a police scenario, for example, requiring the user, such as a policeman, to use both hands which is very dangerous in that the policeman must typically first holster their weapon before attempting to install the handcuffs on the person to be detained. Known hand cuffs have the severe disadvantage of requiring two hands for operation and two distinct steps of installation where each side of the cuff is installed separately.
There have been attempts in the prior art to provide such a restraining apparatus that can solve the problems above. However, these devices are awkward and difficult to use. In particular, these prior art restraint systems do not adequately control the device itself. More specifically, many of these restraining apparatus include a length of binding loop or strap material with tooth structure thereon to serve as the structure to encircle the object to be restrained. This binding loop, in the prior art, is controlled by some type of ratcheting structure so the overall length can be set. Typically, this is a one way locking characteristic where the binding loop is routed through the ratcheting structure to form a loop. This ratcheting structure only permits control of the strap in one direction, namely, in the locking direction where the size of the loop of material can be only made smaller and smaller. This is particularly problematic if the loop is made too small because a loop that is too small can injure the person on which the restraining apparatus is installed. Thus, if the loop is too small, e.g. constricting the user's wrists, the entire device must be completely cut off from the user and a new device must be installed with more careful attention not to encircle the wrists too tightly.
Similarly, when a restraining apparatus is attached to someone and it is not longer desired to have the restraint on the person, the restraining apparatus must be completely cut off of the person. Thus, prior art devices are disposable in nature. Since prior art devices are disposable, for cost reasons, they are made of lighter weight materials and not made as ruggedly as desired.
Therefore, there is a particular need in the industry to provide a restraint system that can be quickly and easily installed on a person to be detained, such as a prisoner. Further, one handed operation is also highly desired to obviate the need for the policeman to have to holster his or her weapon to operate and manipulate the cuffs. Also, there is a need for a restraining apparatus that is reusable to save cost on disposable prior art devices and provide a higher quality device. There is also a particular need in the art to better control the ratchet binding loops, namely, to control movement of the binding loops in both the tightening direction as well as the loosening direction. Thus, there is a need for a double locking and reusable restraining apparatus.